Vixens of Stress Relief
by Grubkiller19
Summary: Ahsoka comes home from War to find out that her boyfriend, Lux Bonteri, is busy and stressed out from extra work at the senate. She recruits a friend of her's to help her relieve him of it. Lux/Ahsoka/OC. Rated M for lemons. You've been warned. Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, it belongs to Lucasfilms and belongs to Disney (unfortunately).


**This is not the Grubkiller that you're looking for.**

 **Hey folks.**

 **Here's a short story lemon I decided to write just for the Hell of it. (tied in with my other stories)**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. It was created by Lucasfilms and is owned by Disney.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _RSV Indomitable, in orbit over Coruscant_.

In the skies above Coruscant, the Republic Star Destroyer, _Indomitable_ , was coming in for a landing.

The upgraded Venator class warship had seen battle recently, along with the rest of its battle group, and the troopers on board.

Those troopers were from the Elite 501st Legion, the best and most recognized unit of clones in the Grand Army.

They'd been rotated out of the front, and were on their way back for some well earned shore leave.

As the ship pulled into port, the passengers were preparing to disembark.

Clones walked off of the ship in droves. mong the crowd of white-armored humans, was a beautiful, orange-skinned togrutan teen.

She wore a dark gray long-sleeved top. The latex bodysuit hugged her beautiful body very well, even allowing people to see her plump breasts and skinny well-trimmed stomach through the material. A close observer _(AKA: a pervert)_ could see her nipples through the material. The girl also wore brown pants that also hugged her legs and hips very well. Her plump butt cheeks were outlined quite nicely by her latex pants. The togrutan teen was never afraid of showing off her body. And now she was showing it off in all of its womanly glory.

Her name was Ahsoka Tano. And she was a Jedi (Gray Jedi) Commander in the 501st.

"Finally. Shore leave," Clone Trooper Tup said.

"No other word in the basic language can make a soldier weep with joy," Kix agreed.

Ahsoka and Captain Rex walked with their troopers off the ship.

She couldn't agree with them more.

Hundreds of thousands of troopers, and Jedi as well, wanted nothing more than to get away from the fighting.

"Five whole days to do whatever the hell we want," Hardcase said. "I'm going to the bar as soon as we hit planet side".

"I second that. First round's on me," Jesse said.

The troopers began to clap and cheer.

"So what do you plan on doing with your leave Rex?" Ahsoka asked.

"Heh!" He laughed. "Me, Appo, and Dogma are gonna slap a new batch of shinies into shape before they ship out with us," Rex said.

The other clones groaned in frustration.

"Oh come on!" Hardcase exclaimed.

"Are you sure Captain?" Jesse said.

"Hey someone's gotta work around here," Rex said.

"What about you Commander? You got anything special planned?" Kix asked.

"I just can't wait until I can hold my Luxie close to me and never let go," Ahsoka said, referring to her boyfriend Lux Bonteri, as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself.

The squad began hooting and hollering, causing her to blush.

"Alright alright, enough!" Rex ordered. "We'll be seeing you ma'am".

"See you boys later. Have fun!" Ahsoka said.

"We will," Tup said.

"Don't get into too much trouble!" Ahsoka advised.

"No promises!" Hardcase called back, causing the other troopers to chuckle.

She smiled.

 _Boys will be boys_.

Ahsoka went to go get her speeder, which she had parked in the officer's hanger bay before she shipped out with the rest of the Legion.

Along the way, she saw several other warships. Clone Troopers from all kinds of different units stood in their ranks, their Phase-II armor polished clean. They were shinies, _(The slang for a rookie clone, sense their armor was shiny and new from the lack of battlefield experience)_ , waiting to be loaded onto the transports and carried to the Front.

"Good Luck Boys," she said to herself.

They were going to be heading off to war soon. But they weren't going to be fighting battle droids like during the Clone Wars, because that war was over. The Separatists were defeated.

This new enemy came from the unknown regions.

They were the Yuuzhan Vong.

There was no peaceful contact. Only abductions reported at the end of the Clone Wars, and a mass invasion weeks later. They didn't give a reason to kill. They just arrived and started slaughtering people, or worse.

Trillions were dead. Trillions more were either food for the Vong, or turned into mutated foot soldiers. The Republic tried to stop them by, reluctantly, incinerating hundreds of planets that were in the path of the Vong invaders. Now, thousands of planets were either balls of ash, giant slaughter houses for the Vong's food supply, breeding grounds for additional Vong soldiers, or giant production facilities for the Vong's mutated army.

It eventually became clear that the Vong were trying to colonize the Galaxy.

The Republic was trying to stop them, and even scored a few major victories against the Vong, slowing, or even stopping, their advance in some places. But the fighting was still brutal. And many people were being displaced by the war. Thousands of planets south of the Front lines were giant refugee camps.

On a more personal note, Ahsoka had seen some pretty disturbing things in this war.

But this wasn't the time to think about what was going on.

Right now, Ahsoka was on leave, and she could forget about her troubles for at least a few days.

Ahsoka gunned the engine and flew into traffic.

Along the way, she thought about the time that she was going to spend with Lux for the next few days.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Senatorial Apartment Complex, Coruscant_.

Ahsoka parked her speeder in the garage at the base of the tower.

When she deactivated the engine, she got out, locked the door, set up the speeder's alarm, and headed for the elevator.

The elevator stopped on her floor.

As she looked for her room, she saw dignitaries and politicians of the Republic. This is where many members of the Galactic Congress, including her boyfriend, lived.

Ahsoka reached the door to the apartment where she and Lux lived.

After punching in the access code that Lux gave her, the door slid open with a hiss.

"Lux? Lux, I'm home! Lux?!" Ahsoka called out.

Ahsoka noticed that it was dark inside, even though it was only a couple hours before midday.

That meant that Lux wasn't home.

She held down a button that made the windows transparent, letting in more natural light.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed a jogan fruit from the fruit basket.

Ahsoka bit into it and started walking upstairs with her duffel bag over her shoulder.

After making it to her and Lux's room, she opened the door, depolarized the windows, threw her bag to the side, and kicked her boots off.

She pulled down the pull tab on her bodysuit's zipper and dragged it down a couple inches below her orange melons, parting the suit and showing off her jugs.

 _My suit's comfortable. But sometimes I need to let my girls breath. And I know that Lux's appreciate's it,_ she thought to herself.

With the fruit in one hand, she reached into her duffel bag and grabbed her civilian style com-pad.

flopping down on the bed and laying on her side, she turned the pad on and began swiping through it.

 _Hm, advertisments, news articles, propaganda posters, personal pictures, ah here we go. messages_.

She began scrolling down through the list of contacts until she found Lux's name.

Taking a final bite from her jogan, Ahsoka threw away its core and tapped her boyfriend's name.

It started ringing, before Lux's face came in from the other side.

"Hi Luxie. It's good to see you. I missed you," Ahsoka said in a sweet voice.

"I missed you too 'Soka. I just wish that I wasn't so busy," Lux said.

"Well when you get back, Mmmm, I'll be waiting for you right here," Ahsoka said as she laid back, clasped her hands over her head, squeezed her legs together before raising them up, arched her back, and pushed her D-cup breasts into the air. She was showing off for him.

Lux's smirk immediately turned into a somewhat depressed look.

Ahsoka new that something was wrong.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Ahsoka rolled over onto her chest. Her breasts were smashed together, and looked like they were about to spill out of her bodysuit.

"Luxie? Is something wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he turned to her.

That's when she noticed the bags under his eyes and the extra work in the background.

He was working overtime.

"Ah...yawn...soka, I-I'm sorry. But I don't know if I can spend time with you while you're on leave," Lux said.

"But, but why?" Ahsoka asked.

"Uhhh, My planet's being turned into a refugee camp and I'm being saddled with extra work because of it. And King Dendup wants me to request aid from the Republic. I've been doing paper work for the past couple of days, running on about five hours of sleep," Lux said. "I...yawn...don't think that I can make it".

Ahsoka felt like she was going to cry. For her or for Lux, she wasn't sure yet.

"Are you sure you can't get off of work yet Luxie?" Ahsoka asked.

"Posit...yawn...ive," Lux said. "I'm sorry".

Ahsoka sighed and placed her fingertips on the screen. "It's ok Luxie. I'll see you around. I love you".

Lux mimicked her by placing his own fingertips on his screen.

"I love you too," he said before disconnecting the call.

Ahsoka laid back on the bed.

She stared up at the ceiling.

 _What am I supposed to do on shore leave now_? Ahsoka thought to herself.

She thought about one of her friends at the temple.

"Maybe some meditation and advice will do me good," Ahsoka said to herself as she went to travel to the Jedi Temple.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Jedi Temple, Coruscant_.

Ahsoka was in the Jedi Sanctuary. More specifically, she was in the living quarters of one of her old friends: Xiaan Amersu.

Xiaan was a beautiful turquoise skinned Twi'lek girl. She wore purple makeup on her eyelids and purple lipstick.

The two of them sat on their knees on the floor across from one another.

Xiaan was wearing a meditation outfit with a short Blue skirt, with a matching strapless bra, and long flowing sleeves that were attached to her upper arms via a strap. It exposed her hour glass figure, her shoulders, her legs, and provided an excellent view of her massive turquoise jugs.

Ahsoka was wearing the exact same thing, only her meditation outfit was Maroon colored. Ahsoka's fiery stomach, flaming legs, shoulders, and most her plump breasts were exposed. She left her sabers at the apartment.

Both ladies breasts looked like they were about to pop out of their bras.

Both women had their eyes closed as they meditated.

Ahsoka picked this moment to speak.

"Thanks for meditating with me Xiaan. I kind of need it right now," Ahsoka said.

Xiaan's eyes were still closed.

"Anytime Ahsoka. You are always welcome here," Xiaan said to her old friend. "So what's on your mind?"

"Well, shore leave is when I usually spend time with Lux, but now because of this refugee crisis, he's got work piled up all around him. And now he can't come home until his work is done, and spend time with me. Not to mention that he's all stressed out, miserable, and sleep deprived. I feel so bad for him," Ahsoka said as she looked down to her hands, which she rested on her thighs.

Xiaan got on all fours and crawled over to her. Her breasts jiggled excitedly as she did so.

She sat up on her knees and placed a turquoise hand on her friend's orange shoulder.

"Ahsoka, why don't you just go over there and comfort him? I'm sure he'll welcome the distraction," Xiaan suggested.

Ahsoka puckered her lips and looked up at the ceiling as she thought about it.

"Maybe, but I don't know if it's a good idea to interrupt his work," Ahsoka said.

"Oh Ahsoka, do you really think anyone cares that much? It's all just bureaucratic nonsense anyway. When Lux sees you, he'll be torn away from his work instantly," Xiaan said as she walked over to her bed, her hips swaying and her breasts jiggling as she went.

Ahsoka sat there, thinking. "I guess I'll think about it," she said.

"That's good," Xiaan said, while she was sitting on the bed and swinging her legs back and forth. "Now tell me, have you ever fooled around with a girl before?" She asked.

Ahsoka looked behind her and saw that Xiaan was blushing hard.

She wasn't disgusted. Just caught off guard a little.

"Uhm, why do you ask?" Ahsoka asked. The truth was that the answer to Xiaan's question was yes **(Read my story 'The End is Near' for more details)**.

"Well...sense your lover isn't available right now..." Xiaan said as she got up and unbuckled her bra. "...I thought maybe I could entertain you?"

Xiaan's bra fell to the ground, revealing her beautiful wiggling breasts. Like Ahsoka's, they were wider than her stomach and seemed to lack the effects of gravity.

As the aqua colored twi'lek breathed in and out, her jugs rose and collapsed with her chest.

After closing her eyes, she arched her back and clasped her hands behind her back, pushing her breasts out further.

The togrutan warrior looked at Xiaan's massive tits, and then she blushed when she realized that she was staring.

"It's okay Ahsoka. I don't bite," Xiaan said, her eyes still closed as she continued presenting.

Ahsoka thought about and decided that maybe it wouldn't hurt.

She got up and walked over to the topless twi'lek.

Her breasts jiggled inside of her bra as she walked over.

When she was right in front of her friend, she looked down at Xiaan's boobs.

She reached out with both hands and rested them on the two aqua melons.

They were so warm, not to mention soft.

Ahsoka was so focused on the two tits that she was touching, that she didn't realize that she had started squeezing them.

Xiaan sighed and opened her eyes. She looked at Ahsoka, who continued to knead her breasts.

"Mmmmm. Are you enjoying yourself Ahsoka?" Xiaan asked.

Ahsoka nodded as she continued to squeeze her teal breasts.

Xiaan smiled and reached for the buckle that held Ahsoka's meditation bra.

"Good," she said as Ahsoka's bra fell to the floor, freeing her jiggling orange melons. Xiaan pressed up against Ahsoka, smashing their breasts and stomachs together. "Because you're about to enjoy it more".

She smashed her lips against Ahsoka's.

Both ladies parted their lips to allow each other to gain entry with their tongues.

Xiaan broke the kiss and sat down on the bed.

Ahsoka still stood up, but it was so that she could remove what remained of her mediation outfit. She pulled the skirt, leaving her only in her panties. Xiaan the same with her own skirt as Ahsoka sat down on the bed next to her.

Ahsoka and Xiaan looked into each other's eyes.

That's when Ahsoka pushed her lips against Xiaan's. As their hands began to roam each other's bodies, Ahsoka pushed her friend onto the bed, with her on top.

She laid on top of Xiaan and she began to rub herself up against her as they continued to make out.

After a few minutes of making out, both ladies managed to remove the other's panties, leaving them both totally naked.

Ahsoka then began to plant kisses on Xiaan's body until she reached her breasts.

She squeezed them with her hands, admiring how soft they were, before she pressed her lips against Xiaan's nipple, which was the only thing on those tits that weren't soft.

She continued to suck on it before giving the other one the same treatment.

Xiaan was moaning in pleasure the entire time.

Ahsoka then straddled Xiaan's hips.

She smiled as she began to ride her waist.

Both of them moaned in pleasure as their nether regions rubbed against each other's.

Xiaan propped herself up and buried her face in between Ahsoka's breasts.

Ahsoka threw her head back and groaned in pure ecstasy.

That's when both ladies had their orgasms.

They collapsed onto the bed, their lips locked together.

As they laid in the bed next to each other, they started licking each other's lips.

"That was amazing," Ahsoka said before she licked Xiaan's lips again.

"Mmmm. I'm curious. What would Lux think of you being here?" Xiaan asked as she brushed her hand up and down Ahsoka's body.

Ahsoka smiled.

"He would probably wonder why he wasn't invited to join," she said.

Xiaan smiled. "Too bad he didn't," as she got into the 69 position next to Ahsoka.

They then went to town on each other, burying their tongues into each other's nether regions.

After a few minutes, they both moaned as they orgasmed again, tasting each other's juices.

When they were done, Xiaan mounted Ahsoka's waist, straddling her.

They looked at each other and smiled, before Xiaan placed her hands on Ahsoka's breasts, smashing them down.

That's when Xiaan began to writhe against Ahsoka's waist.

Ahsoka threw her head back as pleasure began to build up and sweep through her body.

She moaned as Xiaan continued to ride her and squeeze her orange breasts. Xiaan sighed very loudly as she writhed on Ahsoka.

After a few minutes, Xiaan laid down and began to make out with Ahsoka.

That's when she used the force to lift both of them up into the air.

Ahsoka noticed this and pulled herself up so that she could hold Xiaan for dear life.

Xiaan continued to hump the moaning togrutan as they floated in midair.

As her orgasm started to come along, she could no longer hold either of them.

Xiaan moaned loudly before they fell onto the bed, with Ahsoka on top.

Waisting no time, Ahsoka buried her face into Xiaan's chest and began to mercilessly hump against her hips.

Xiaan threw her head back and sighed somewhat loudly as the two nude ladies rubbed their slippery bodies against each other's.

A few moments later, a white haze filled Ahsoka's vision as her and Xiaan's orgasms rocked through their beautiful bodies.

They moaned loudly as they came hard.

When they were done, Ahsoka collapsed onto the bed next to Xiaan.

Their massive breasts heaved as they panted heavily.

"You were incredible Ahsoka. Your lover is very lucky," Xiaan said.

Ahsoka thought to herself. Maybe that was true, but she was just as lucky to have Lux. Maybe even more so.

She then thought about his stressful job and she decided that she wanted to try and help relieve him of it.

"That reminds me: I think I'm going to go to the senate building to see him," Ahsoka said.

"A very wise choice Ahsoka," Xiaan said.

"And...I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Ahsoka asked.

"Help you with what?" Xiaan asked as she propped herself up with her elbows.

Ahsoka laid down on top of Xiaan, her large tits smashing against Xiaan's.

"Have you ever had sex with a boy before?" Ahsoka asked.

Xiaan looked confused for a moment. But then her eyes flared up and she smiled seductively.

Both girls giggled before they began to make out again.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Senate Building, Coruscant_.

People have been displaced by the Vong, who continued to ravage the galaxy, cutting huge and bloody swaths across vast amounts of territory.

It caused the greatest refugee crisis in Galactic history.

Some people could adapt immediately. But others, like the refugees, found it hard to adjust in overcrowded cities and camps, with limited food rations.

And senators, like Lux Bonteri, acted as liaisons between their worlds and the Republic, allocating funds for local defense, food rations, and better living conditions.

Not to mention the exploding crime rate that started at the beginning of this refugee crisis. The Republic was willing to provide funds to these planets, provided that they vet the people coming in. Chancellor Dalyell also wanted these planets to provide for their own local defense in order to strip the local Clone Trooper garrisons for the War effort.

Unfortunately, that meant that the senators of these planets had to be saddled with extra work, overtime, and stress, while their home planets were turned into refugee camps.

However, Lux's lover, Ahsoka Tano, wanted to remedy that.

In the halls of the Senate Building on Coruscant, Ahsoka and her friend Xiaan Amersu walked down the halls to Lux's office.

They were both wearing Jedi robes and high healed shoes. They walked close to each other, almost shoulder to shoulder. Their presence caught the eyes of some people, including corrupt senators who had many different mistresses as is.

Their hips swayed, sometimes bumping into each other. It caused them to smirk erotically. They even thought about finding a nice closet to start making out in.

But they decided against it, reluctantly.

They made it to Lux's office and opened the door to find Lux sitting at his desk and looking over reports, despite the fact that it was nighttime.

When the door opened, he noticed Ahsoka walking through the door. "Oh Ahsoka, thank goodness. I could really use the distraction," Lux said, relieved.

Ahsoka smiled.

She sat on Lux's lap and planted a wet kiss on Lux's lips, while he rested his hands on her hips. She placed a hand on the back of his head to pull him deeper into the kiss, while she held her robe shut with the other.

She opened her mouth to let Lux further into her mouth. He moaned against her lips.

After a few moments of smooching and making out, they broke the kiss. That's when Lux looked past Ahsoka and noticed Xiaan in the room with them.

"Uhm...hello?" Lux said, a little confused.

Xiaan was also holding her robe tightly. She smiled and blushed as she gave Lux a little wave.

"Luxie. I know that life has been hard for you lately, and I know that it's been hard to adjust to. So I wanted to make you feel better," Ahsoka said, scratching her fingertip against Lux's cheek.

"Okaaayyyy" Lux said slowly, still confused, not knowing how Ahsoka's friend had anything to do with this.

"This is my friend Xiaan. I was wondering if she could join us tonight?" Ahsoka asked.

Lux's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull and his mouth hung open, utterly flabbergasted. He looked past Ahsoka at Xiaan, who was blushing even more heavily. He then looked back at Ahsoka, who stuck her bottom lip out like a pouty child, as if begging for a new toy.

His mouth still hung open and he made an 'uuuhhhhhhh' sound.

Ahsoka used her index finger to snap his mouth shut, snapping him out of his trance. "Hm, you'll catch flies that way Luxie," Ahsoka said before she kissed his unmoving lips for three seconds.

"Uhm, I...I uh...suppose...that it...wou-wouldn't...be a problem," Lux said, trying to find the right words, before Ahsoka gave him a big wet kiss on the cheek.

"Great," Ahsoka said with excitement in her voice.

She got up and walked over to Xiaan. She looked back over her shoulder at Lux when she shed her robe as she walked. Xiaan did the same. Lux's jaw dropped.

Ahsoka and Xiaan were both completely naked, except for a pair of high heals.

Ahsoka walked up to Xiaan and placed her hands on her turquoise breasts before she started squeezing them. They then started kissing. Ahsoka continued to rub her teal breasts as both girls began to kiss and lick each other's lips erotically.

The two girls moaned as they slid their tongues into each other's mouths. Xiaan rested her hands on Ahsoka's waist, while Ahsoka rested her hands on Xiaan's butt cheeks. They pulled each other into an erotic embreace, pushing their plump breasts and skinny stomachs against each other's, while they continued to make out.

After breaking the kiss, both girls, still in their erotic embrace, looked at Lux. He was still flabbergasted, and he had a bulge in his pants.

Ahsoka noticed it. She also noticed the wet spot that formed in the same spot.

She then grabbed Xiaan's hand and she started pulling her towards the small bedroom connected to Lux's office (for long days at the office).

"We're gonna be in your bedroom if you don't mind. Feel free to join us when the urge hits you Luxie," Ahsoka said seductively as she and Xiaan disappeared behind the door.

A few dozen rapid heartbeats later, a still dumbstruck Lux stood up and began to take his clothes off.

When he finally removed his boxers, freeing his wet and erect member, he headed for the door to the bedroom, where two girls were waiting to relieve him of his stress.

When Lux reached the door, he heard light gasps and giggling coming from the door.

He opened the door and saw both girls intertwined in both the sheets and each other.

Xiaan was on top of Ahsoka.

They both made out and rubbed their legs into each other's nether regions.

They noticed Lux in the door, completely naked and smirking.

Both of them smiled seductively.

Xiaan looked down at Lux's crotch, her eye brows flared up in surprise before dropping back down.

"You were right Ahsoka: he _is_ well endowed," she said, obviously impressed.

Ahsoka smiled as Xiaan turned around and laid back on her.

Her teal back smashed Ahsoka's orange jugs down.

That's when Ahsoka reached in front of Xiaan and began to squeeze and rub her giant teal tits.

She closed her eyes and moaned when Ahsoka started pinching her nipples.

"She's ready for you Luxie," Ahsoka said seductively.

Lux, letting his sexual impulses guide his actions, walked over to the bed, climbed on top of it, and stood on his knees between Xiaan's open legs.

He rested his hands on Xiaan's hip and began to thrust into her wet flower.

Xiaan gasped, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, as Lux began to thrust into her.

She threw her head back on Ahsoka's shoulder, who was still squeezing Xiaan's jugs.

The teal twi'lek turned her head to face Ahsoka. Her right head tail wrapped around Ahsoka's neck before the two of them began to make out, all while Ahsoka's lover continued to pound into Xiaan's nether regions.

After a few more moments of thrusting into his lover's friend, they both came at the same time.

Xiaan gasped as she felt Lux's seed shoot into her womb.

When he was done pumping into her, he collapsed on top of her before he rolled over and laid back down on the bed.

Ahsoka continued to squeeze her sweaty, panting friend's breasts.

Xiaan rolled over and bounced up and down on the mattress.

Ahsoka continued to lay back, now between Lux and Xiaan.

She smiled as they both panted and sweated.

"Mmmm. I trust that you both enjoyed yourselves?" She asked.

They both groaned out a reply.

"I enjoyed myself, but I still prefer you 'Soka," Lux said. "I wish I had the strength to prove it right now".

Ahsoka smiled and laid on top of Lux. She smashed her lips against his.

When she broke the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes.

"You don't have to prove anything to me Luxie. I know you're faithful. Now let me show you how much I appreciate that," Ahsoka said as she got up and straddled Lux's waist, with her back facing him.

She gasped before she slowly started to ride him.

Lux moaned and let his head drop back down into the pillows, his hands resting on her butt cheeks.

Ahsoka closed her eyes, arched her back, threw her head over her shoulders, and clasped her hands behind her head, and pushed her breasts out as she continued to ride him.

A few seconds later, Ahsoka felt two hands rest on her breasts, squeezing them. She then felt someone's tongue penetrating her lips, and invading her mouth.

It was Xiaan, who began to coiled her head tails around Ahsoka's neck. Their breasts were smashed against each other's. Ahsoka moaned loudly and reached around to squeeze Xiaan's butt cheeks.

Moments later, a powerful orgasm ripped through Ahsoka's body. She nearly screamed in ecstasy.

That undid Lux, who exploded inside of Ahsoka's body and began pumping into her.

When Lux's hot substance had been shot into Ahsoka's body, she nearly collapsed.

But Xiaan, who was in front of her, propped her up and continued to make out with her as Lux finished pumping into Ahsoka.

As they made out, Ahsoka felt Lux's erection growing inside of her again. She broke the kiss with Xiaan in order to start riding Lux again.

But Lux had something different in mind.

He sat up on his knees, pushing Ahsoka forward on top of Xiaan.

The two girls yelped and giggled as Lux pushed them to the bed.

That was the order. Xiaan on the bottom, Ahsoka on top, Lux standing on his knees behind Ahsoka.

Still inside of Ahsoka, Lux began to thrust into her flower as she rubbed her body against Xiaan's.

After a few more minutes, Lux came inside of Ahsoka.

Everyone moaned in pleasure as their orgasms rocked their bodies, and their shouts of pleasure echoes off of the walls.

They were all exhausted from what they did.

Lux even more so from his job.

So all three of them collapsed onto the bed, quickly drifting to sleep.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ahsoka could hear something.

It must've still been the early morning. The sun hasn't come up yet.

She slowly opened her eyes to see a fully dressed Lux reaching for something in the mini refrigerator.

The gray jedi was still naked. And her friend, Xiaan, was laying next to her. She was also in the nude, from when they had their three way with Lux.

Ahsoka groaned as she sat up and stretched. The sheets fell down to her waist, revealing her breasts and stomach.

Lux noticed her but continued putting together his breakfast.

When Ahsoka was done stretching, she propped herself up with her hands.

"Lux?" She asked. But he continued putting his breakfast together. Ahsoka called again. "Lux. What are you doing?"

The senator from Onderon walked over to her and sat on the bed.

"I just have to go to a meeting. It should only take a few hours. The Chancellor himself has requested my presence, and that of a few other senators that've been hit hard by this crisis," he said, taking a bite out of his breakfast pastry.

"Okay," she said.

Lux kissed her on the lips before he went for the door.

He turned back when he was in the door frame.

"If you're hungry, I have some sandwiches in the freezer. I should be able to get off work after this," His comlink beeped. His eyes bulged out of his skull. "Gotta go, love you, bye".

He shut the door behind her, leaving Ahsoka and Xiaan alone in the bed. Ahsoka snuggled in closer to Xiaan before she went back to sleep.

Lux rushed over to the Chancellor Dalyell's office to meet up with the other senators.

The door to the office was guarded by Clone Shadow Troopers from the newly formed Onyx Guard. They wore onyx black armor with red accents. They also had crimson visors.

This new unit was actually inspired by the Onyx Guard from Dalyell's home world, the heavily militarized planet of Sera. Ever since Dalyell replaced the traitor Palpatine **('The End is Near' for more info)** He had wanted to model the Grand Army after the COG army from the same planet. People on Coruscant joked about how it was Dalyell's way of feeling right at home.

Lux entered the office with several senators, and they got right down to business.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back in Lux's office, both girls were just starting to wake up.

When Ahsoka began stretching, Xiaan pulled her down next to her.

Ahsoka yelped before Xiaan smashed her lips against Ahsoka's.

They made out for a few minutes before they broke the kiss and just looked at each other.

"Mmmm, that's one way of saying good morning," Ahsoka said as she climbed on top of Xiaan.

"Your boyfriend sure knows how to treat a woman Ahsoka. I was wrong earlier. You are the one who is quite lucky," Xiaan complimented.

"Thanks. But don't tell him that, I'll never hear the end of it," Ahsoka said as she buried her face into Xiaan's chest, rubbing her face back and forth between her breasts.

Xiaan giggled and flipped Ahsoka onto her back, with herself on top.

"Would you like to go back to doing naughty things to each other before we have breakfast?" Xiaan asked.

Ahsoka smiled.

That's when she closed eyes, arched her back, and pressed her breasts upward in Xiaan's.

"Mmmm. I'm all your's," Ahsoka said.

Xiaan, turned on by Ahsoka's submissiveness, dove down onto Ahsoka like a wild xandu.

They became interlocked in the sheets, as well as each other, before they locked lips.

Their moans filled the room as they went back to doing dirty things to each other.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lux was all done with his meeting. He and the other senators had their planets given extra funds. Now the refugees'll get fed and clothed, and the local governments will also be able to build up their own security/defense.

He also had more excellent news for Ahsoka.

He was off. He could spend the rest of her leave with her.

When he got back to his office and opened the door to his overnight room.

"Ahsoka? I have good news. I-," Lux started to say before he was met by a familiar, and erotic, sight.

Ahsoka and Xiaan were standing on their knees underneath the shower head in the refresher, which had its door open.

Warm water poured down their bodies as they made out and touched each other all over.

Lux froze. A bulge began to form in his pants again.

Ahsoka and Xiaan stopped making out when they heard Lux enter the bedroom.

"Hello Luxie," Ahsoka said seductively.

"Mmmm. Care to join us for a shower Senator? You must feel quite dirty right now?" Xiaan asked in a sexy voice.

Lux's blank expression turned into a smirk before he began taking his clothes off in front of them.

Both girls embraced each other even tighter, and they bit their lips, as Lux stripped in front of them.

When he was fully nude, he walked into the refresher, shut the door behind him, and joined the two ladies in the shower.

Both ladies stood up to touch him.

Lux placed his hands on either girls hips, pulling them closer to him.

They placed a hand on his shoulders, and used their free hands to rub their fingertips and scratch their nails on his torso.

They took turns making out with him. But as one girl stuck her tongue down Lux's throat, the other would get jealous and viciously push her out of the way, getting Lux to themselves for at least for a few seconds.

As the three of them did this, they all moaned in pleasure.

That's when Ahsoka reached down to jerk off of Lux's erection.

He leaned his head back and a moan escaped his lips.

That's when Xiaan started to rub Ahsoka's midsection.

Having been beaten to Ahsoka's crotch, Lux decided to go after Xiaan's.

Soon, they were all rubbing each other's crotches.

As they touched each other's special places, Xiaan and Ahsoka both kissed Lux's lips. They slid their tongues inside Lux's lips, tasting each other as they made out with Lux.

They were having a three-way make out session.

That's when a spark of pleasure erupted the bodies of the two girls.

Ahsoka and Xiaan gasped in pleasure as they came at the same time. They sank to the floor.

Ahsoka then went after Lux's erection. She started going down on it with her mouth.

Lux leaned his head back in pleasure as he held her head where it was.

Ahsoka coiled her long tongue around his shaft a few times before she bobbed her head back and forth, covering his manhood in her saliva.

Before Lux could cum inside of his lover's mouth, she withdrew her mouth, much to Lux's disappointment.

Ahsoka looked at Xiaan. "Do you want to give it a try?"

Xiaan flared up with excitement and smirked before she opened her mouth, and took Lux's dick with it.

She bobbed her head back and forth. Lux leaned back and groaned.

Ahsoka smiled as her friend sucked her boyfriend off.

Not wanting to be left out of the fun, Ahsoka stood on her knees behind Xiaan and she reached in front of her and started to squeeze her teal breasts.

Xiaan moaned, her sounds vibrating up Lux's dick.

That set him off, and he came inside of Xiaan's mouth.

The Twi'lek was surprised. She tried to take in Lux's load, but she gagged and coughed after withdrawing.

With Xiaan out of the way, Ahsoka took over and began to take the remainder of Lux's load into her mouth.

When he was pumped dry, she gulped down Lux's semen and went over to Xiaan.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Xiaan coughed, but gave a thumbs up.

Unconvinced, Ahsoka turned Xiaan towards her.

When they were facing each other, Ahsoka smashed her lips against Xiaan's. Their tongues invaded each other's mouths, tasting Lux's sweet load.

As they continued to make out, moaning as they allowed their hands to roam their wet bodies, Lux grabbed Ahsoka from behind and yanked her up to her feet.

She yelped as she was turned around and stood up.

She was pulled into Lux's embrace.

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

Ahsoka placed her hand on Lux's shoulder, while clasping Lux's hand with the other. Lux placed his free hand on her lower back.

"Can I help you Luxie?" She asked playfully.

"I was just afraid of being left out, that's all," he said with a smirk.

"But Luxie..." Ahsoka said as she coiled her arms around Lux's neck, and smashing her plump jugs against his pecks. "...After all of the times that I've let you in, I wouldn't dream of leaving you out".

Lux chuckled at her risqué joke.

She smashed her lips against his.

He puckered his lips to deepen the kiss.

Moments later as they continued to make out, Lux reached underneath her butt cheeks and lifted her up.

Ahsoka yelped at the unexpected sensation and giggled.

She crossed her legs around Lux's torso.

He then started to thrust into her while he stood up held her.

Ahsoka gasped and dug her chin into Lux's shoulder as he continued to pound into her flower.

She had nearly forgotten about Xiaan when she felt someone behind her, reach in front of her and start groping and messaging her orange breasts. She then felt a tongue slide up and down her Lekku.

Ahsoka moaned and leaned back a little, so they she could reach back behind Xiaan and squeeze her plump butt cheeks. That's when she felt Lux sucking on her neck, while still thrusting into her body.

She gasped out loud in pleasure, groaning with pure ecstasy.

Soon, Ahsoka's wall tightened around Lux's erection, causing both of them to moan in pleasure as they came hard.

When they were done, they all sank to the shower floor. They laid there for a while, before they began to wash themselves off with the warm water that was still pouring out of the shower head.

"So Lux...What was it that you were going to tell me?" Ahsoka asked.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later, when they cleaned themselves off, Xiaan went back to the temple, while Ahsoka and Lux went back to their apartment.

As they flew off into traffic, Ahsoka, who was still only wearing a robe and nothing else, looked out the window.

Aside from all of the speeders flying back and forth, she saw military transports lifting off, ready to take their human cargo to the front.

 _Good hunting boys. May the force be with you_.

"Ahsoka? I...wanted to thank you for...helping me take my mind off of things," Lux said. "I really needed it".

She smiled.

"So Lux..." She said, still holding the robe shut with her hands. "...Do you mind me fooling around with girls when you're not around? I don't want you to feel...inadequate," Ahsoka said, choosing her words carefully. "It's just a phase".

"Mind it?! I wish that I could've taken pictures," Lux joked as he looked forward at traffic.

Ahsoka punched his shoulder playfully.

Lux laughed while rubbing the spot that she punched.

"Hahaha. But seriously. Ahsoka don't worry about it. I know that you are still young, so it probably _is_ just a temporary phase," Lux said, as Ahsoka nodded in agreement. "And the Jedi didn't give you, or anyone else in the Order, much freedom until you left. And I know that you'd never do anything to hurt me. I won't spoil your fun," Lux said, smirking a little.

"Thanks Luxie. But know that I'll never love anyone as much as you, girl or boy," Ahsoka said.

"The feeling is mutual my dear," Lux said as he continued driving.

Ahsoka smiled and blushed.

Still holding her robe shut, she leaned over and rested her head on Lux's lap for the rest of the trip. Lux could hear her Lekku make a purring sound, meaning that she was relaxed and feeling pure bliss right now.

"And no one will ever be as good as you in bed," Ahsoka said seductively.

Lux's heart nearly stopped and his hands froze over the wheel, and his member began to stiffen. Ahsoka noticed it but decided to ignore it, for now.

About ten minutes later, they parked on the veranda.

They stepped out of the speeder and walked into the apartment.

Ahsoka was still holding her robe shut when she refocused on Lux's erection.

"Do you want me to start making dinner 'Soka?" He asked.

Still looking at the bulge in Lux's pants, she started walking towards the stairs to their room.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at him.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea. But how 'bout later...because I was kind of hoping that we could just skip to dessert right now," Ahsoka said as she shed the robe from her body, reducing it to a puddle at her feet.

Her beautiful body was on full display for Lux.

He smirked.

Ahsoka then ran upstairs to the bedroom.

Lux stripped his clothes off as he followed her.

Ahsoka giggled as Lux chased her around the bedroom.

And then the sound of the bed springs creaking could be heard.

And finally came their loud moans of pleasure, which could be heard from afar.

War could cause a lot of stress, especially when it turns your planet into a warzone, or, in Lux's case, a refugee camp.

But lucky for Lux Bonteri, his girlfriend/lover, Ahsoka Tano, was a vixen of stress relief.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **I have several other stories, and I'll have more stories on the way. Go check 'em out when you have a chance, and keep an eye out for more of my work. All of my stories are connected.**

 **But until next time, t** **his is Grubkiller, over and out.**


End file.
